A Snow Dragon Slayer and A Celestial Wizard
by S0l Lucet
Summary: No guild could beat Fairy Tail but when new guild Lion Cross, became powerful a young mage with snow dragon slayer magic wants out. Will a certain blonde haired lightning Dragon want her for more than her strength? Then another team of wizards suddenly joining the guild does the other members find love in these strangers too?
1. Chapter 1

No guild could beat Fairy Tail and for awhile many agreed, but when new guild Lion Cross. Lion Cross had stung members. They had a seer magic wizard, a shifter mage, a snow dragon slayer, a winter mage, a summer mage, a spring mage, a fall mage, and more. They became powerful and now a young mage with snow dragon slayer magic wants out. Will Fairy Tail accept her or will a certain yellow haired Dragon Slayer want her for more?

(Snowflake:Nickname)(real name:Jade Frost's pov)

"I was a snow dragon slayer. I go by Jade, Frost, and some (Mostly the good at sex guys) call me snowflake. I was defiantly not a snowflake. I was confident, sassy, bossy at times, reckless, wild, and powerful. I had snow white hair that was all curly and was down to my knees, but I wear up in a pony tail so it's only to my mid back and I have icy blue eyes and pale winter skin as my dragon had once said. My dragon's name was Ice-aca-Mia. I joined the guild only a few years ago and we became strong now, but lately the guild grew cocky and I do not approve. Cockiness throws people off.

So from today forth I will no longer be with I will no longer be a Lion Cross wizard." I finished and stepped into the magic circle and fell to the ground in pain as the lion cross on my right side hip left in a burn and I sighed.

"You may go Jade Frost, but you may never return." The guild Master yelled and I was thrown out. i fell hard on the ground and sighed.

"Ya got that dick." I stood up and wiped the dirt off my dark green and white frilly skirt and sighed. I had matching stripped socks that goes up mid thigh and fingerless gloves. I had on a pair of black pirate like boots that went up to mid leg and a strapless dark green corset top with white ties to tie the front up. I sighed and pushed my fluttery black bangs, the only none white hair on my entire body, and started down the road. i needed freedom and I will have it.

I walked down the road heading to the one place I still a friend at. I found the Guild Master of Fairy Tail, Makarov, was walking to the guild hall. "Um Makarov?" I called quietly andhe looked over at me.

"Yes young lady?" He asked as he started over to me. He was a very short man with a white mustache and hair. He looked short, but was rather powerful.

"Your Makarov right?" I asked and he frowned, but nod.

"Yes I am. Is there something I can help you with?"

"Yes actually there is. You took a wizard in almost thirteen years ago. Levy McGarden." I said and his face brighten.

"Why yes I did. She was originally-

"From Lion Cross. She left because of what they were doing." He looked shocked.

"How do you-

"Because I am from Lion Cross." He looked mad, but I didn't let him speak quiet yet. "Levy told me that if I ever wanted out of Lion Cross all I had to do was come to you. They are doing it again, but this time they are actually kicking the weaker members out." Makarov's eyes widen in shocked.

"They are what?!" He asked angry and shocked still his body vibrating with anger.

"They claim that if they hire weak members then they will ruin the reputation that they have been working for. I needed an out. I got out, but now I have nothing. All I have is my name, my place of living, and zero money." I said sadly and the old man face changed. He put his hand on mine.

"You'll be okay lady. This happened to Levy too. You will join Fairy Tail. There you will get money, friends, and a family. You will have more than your name and place of living. You will become stronger and not worry about anything." He simply said pulling me with him. "If you want to that is?" I smiled at the thought.

"I love to be able to be in the same guild as Levy. I will join." He nod and lead me to big doors.

"Welcome to Fairy Tail." He said as he pushed the doors in and walked in with me behind him.

It was rather late so not many people were here yet, but Levy was. I knew it was her by her light blue hair. She looked up from her book her glasses on the tip of her noes. She almost dropped her book. She jumped up not caring that her book fell, just excited to see me.

She tried to swing her legs over the bench seat fast and run to me for a hug, but she went to fast and fell. I covered my mouth trying not to laugh. There was a chuckle and I turned and saw a dark haired man chuckling in the corner. I smiled and looked at Makarov who only nod and I went to go help her up.

"Oh Lev are you okay." I said sighing as I helped her up. She stood up and nod pushing her hair back blushing.

"Ya I'm fine. Oh god did Gajeel see that?" She asked totally worried. i frowned.

"Raven haired big guy?" I asked and she nod. I gulped and nod reluctantly.

"Sorry Lev he did. He was laughing." She sighed and sat down.

"Great I bet he won't let that go now." She sighed and looked up at me. "Okay so what happened to you to make you come in."

*****Insert ten minutes or so ago(All of the top till now)***************

"Oh god those people are horrible." She said shaking your head. "Now if you are going to be apart of our guild you should learn everything."

******Insert everything from beginning to after the guild members came back after the long time gap and then went to the guild vs guild competition that they did****( This is just a month after that)***********

I sat there learning everything. "Wow Lev. That's pretty cool." She nod and smiled softly.

"Ya so... you probably should go and see the master." I nod and stood up.

"I'll be back later okay?" She nod and went back to reading her now dusty book.

I walked from the old bench into the middle of the guild hall. It smelt like beer, sweat, magic, and happiness. One thing more than Lion Cross ever had. I headed down to the master's office to get my mark, learn the rules, and everything Levy didn't tell me. I went to open the door, but the door swung out and just barley missed me. I managed to step back out of it's reach in time.

Out came a tall guy. He had short spiky blonde hair and dark green eyes that look like army green and shined like emerald green. He had pale skin and a serious scowl on his face. He had a scar shaped like a lightning bolt over his right eye. He had on a dark purple dress shirt with black tight pants with a brown belt. He had a black jacket resting on his shoulders trimmed in fur. He had dark boots on and looked tall and scary. He was around 6'3" while I was only 5'1", he was a full foot taller me at the least.

He was strong and well built. I realized I was staring and looked to the ground. "Sorry." I simply said stepping out of the way. He glared sharply at me and stomped off. I let the breath, I haven't been realizing that i was holding, out and walked through the door. The master was sitting at a desk with papers signing them.

"Now I am almost finished with your papers to join. i just need your signature and to mark you with the symbol. I'll then tell you everything you need to know and then you can be on your own." I nod and sat down as he went on and on about the rules and everything and I made sure to listen to all of it.

Once that was out of the way I signed my name and he pulled out an ink pad and a stamp. "Now where, what color, and how big." I pulled up my shirt a bit to reveal the burn mark.

"You can make it big enough to cover this, I want here, and I want it to be snow white if you can." I simply said and looked up at him. "Please." He nod and had the ghostly look on his face that most get when they see what our guild does to remove the symbol. He pushed the mark to the skin and I had to bite my lip from screaming do to the extreme pain it caused. He pulled away and there was a poof and soon I had the mark on me. The symbol was pure white and it looked to have a frosty look to it.

"It's a new addition. The winter collections and then we have the sparkle collection that just came in, and then the element collection. Oh we also have a season coll-

"Thank you, but this is more than enough." i said and curtsied. He smiled.

"You don't have to be so proper young lady." i smiled.

"It shows respect when we are thankful. And you don't either. I'm Jade Frost." I said holding my hand out. He shook it and smiled.

"You my call me Makarov, master, or even gramps. Many call me the second and third." I smiled and nod.

"I'm good with Master, Makarov, or Master Makarov." I simply said and pulled my bag on over my shoulder. "Now I should go..."

"Yes right." He said sitting back. "It's late. I will see you tomorrow we will be announcing your membership to the guild then." i nod and started walking out. I waved goodbye once more before I walked out of the room and headed for the guild. I saw Levy with the dark haired guy, known as Gajeel, laughing at her red face as he recalls her falling. I just shook my head and walked out of the guild.

This will be like home. It'll be wonderful. I only hope I don't set myself up for failure.


	2. Chapter 2

I woke up to my alarm barring. BEEEP BEEEP BEEEP!

Smash

I threw the alarm at the door, but heard not a crash, but an "Ow." I pulled the pillow from my face and saw the blonde guy from before standing in my doorway. My eyes widen.

"Opps." I said when I saw the clock by his feet. "Sorry." I said and pulled my blankets back and stood up. He pushed his hair back about to glare at me, but I found his eyes were else where.

They were on my half naked body. I was only in a pair of lacy see through underwear and a lacy bra. I slept like this most nights. It was also 80 degrees in here. "My grandfather sent me to walk you to the guild." He said still staring at my body. Personally I could careless. I wasn't the kind that would blush over someone staring at my body. I mean it's only natural.

"Oh okay. Let me just get dressed." i simply said and walked to my closet. I pulled out my usual outfit and started pulling my underwear off. He cleared his throat and I looked up. He looked away and I rolled my eyes. "Relax will ya. I don't care if you look. It's only natural." I said and slipped them off and pulled another pair on and pulled my clothes on. "You can look now." I said and he looked back up.

"I... I... I don't care." He stuttered out and stomped out. I snickered and followed him. "My gramps wants to see you so come on." I giggled.

"Okay, but you don't have to be all embarrassed and be red." i said implying that he has a red face. He glared at me and both of us reached for the door my hand touching his.

Right away I felt my skin turn warm and suddenly I was so horny. I mean I literally wanted to jump him right now. i looked up at him and saw he too felt it. Before I knew it he had me against the wall and he was smothering me with kisses. I wrapped my arms around his neck kissing him back. He picked me up and I wrapped my legs around his waist. He moved his lips to my neck and I moaned at the sensation.

It would have continued, but the neighbor started to get up and they were very loud. We pulled away from each other and both of us were breathing heavily. I looked over at him and he looked at me. We were leaning against the walls furthest from each other.

"We should go..." He said trailing off breathing heavily.

"Ya..." I breathed and walked out. He followed behind me keeping a safe distance. The silence finally got to me and I turned around. "Okay I'm just going to ask. What the hell was that?" I asked him and he looked down.

"I... I don't know... that never... that never happened to me before... it was as if-

"You had no control over it." He looked up at me and nod. "Ya... me too." We frown and looked back down.

"Let's just forget it okay." He said and I nod and we started for the guild.

XXXXXXXXXX

"It was... intense." I was just telling Levy all about what happened with Laxus and she nod listening.

"Hmm... I see... he is a dragon slayer like you so maybe-

"What?!" I said shocked almost chocking on my beer.

"Well ya. He's a lightning dragon slayer. So I'm thinking maybe it's a dragon slayer thing." I frown and Levy perked up. "Hey I got an idea." She said and looked over at the dark brooding steel dragon slayer. "Hey Gajeel?" She called and he turned and looked over at us.

"Oi What you want Shrimp?" He asked as I smirked.

"Shrimp?" I whispered questioned and Levy turned red.

"I have a question." She said and the tall big man sighed and stomped over.

"What is it now Shrimp?" She smiled warmly.

"Now you heard that Jade joined the guild right?" She asked and he nod. "Right and so we have a dragon slayer question that you may or may not know." He nod and sat down.

"What is it?" She looked over at me then him.

"Say... two dragon slayers accidentally touched and before they know it..." She blushed trailing off. "They end up making out." She said and I rolled my eyes. She still says making out how cute. Gajeel must have thought so too because he chuckled.

"Making out Levy?" He questioned and she blushed.

"Answer me Gajeel." He sighed.

"Well... at times it means that either they have an attraction-

"Trust me they don't." I said cutting in and Levy giggled.

"**_Or," _**He stressed the world or in order to tell me to zip it. "Or they have mated whether** they** like it or not." He said with a casual shrug while I was freaking out. "It's the same thing for a dragon slayer if he finds his mate and she or he is human. Most of the time though girl dragon slayers only go for guy dragon slayers. They can't control it **and** they can't fight it." I gulped.

"There is no way out of it?" I asked and he shook his head.

"Nope, but you can ignore it, but it's almost impossible. So good luck with that." He simply said and got up walking away. I groan and hit my head on the table.

"Oh Jade I'm sure it'll work itself out hey maybe you'll find that you actually love him." i sighed.

"Mates means that we are forced together, that we belong together so ya we'll fall in love mostly. I just like to choice whose it's with." I said with a sigh my voiced blocked mostly my voice. She just rubbed my back.

"You'll be fine Jade." I sighed.

"Ya I'm going to head home." I said and stood up. I walked out and noticed Laxus watching me. I rolled my eyes and walked out. I decided to go home because I didn't feel like a job or even dealing with them.

The only flaw in this plan was the fact that I tripped and hit my side into a tree. I hissed in pain when it met with my burn wound. The new guild mark was covering it not healing it. It had to heal on it's own, but still I hated the slow progress.

"Hey you okay? what happened?" Laxus asked and he was literally shaking with fear of me hurt. Crap. I thought to myself as I saw him worried. It has already started. He was becoming a true mate. A worrier over his mate.

"I'm fine." I hissed out annoyed. I will not let faith make me fall in love when I am not ready. He sighed in relief.

"Look I know you know exactly why this is happening and I'm sorry okay. I don't want this to happen either, but clearly we can't stop it. So why not just deal." I frown. "Look just sit got it." He order and I wanted to slap him, to yell at him, but I sat down like a good mate. He lift my shirt and I saw my wound was worst than before. "What the hell happened?" He asked and I sighed.

"I left Lion Cross guild. When you choice to leave they burn your mark off." I said with a frown. "They started that 10 years ago." I said and I hissed when he touched it.

"It's pretty bad. So how about I take you my place-

"You-

"I'm not trying to be perverted and either way were mates we won't be able to fight it for long." I growled and he just sighed. "I won't try anything, but come on." He said helping me up. I nod and he took my hand and that's when it all went down hill. I looked up at him and soon we found ourselves leaning towards one another. My lips touched his and this time it wasn't heated or even forced. This one was by choice and was sweet and quick. I pulled away and looked up into his green eyes. "Okay... now I won't- mmmph." I slammed my lips onto his and kissed him more. He wrapped his arms around me and kissed me back and he too didn't fight against it. When we needed air we pulled away and looked up at each other. "What did that mean?" he asked confused.

I looked up at him and sighed. "We can't just fight against faith Laxus. I'm sure you already know that I'm a dragon slayer. Apparently the reason we keep kissing is because it's our way of-

"Of showing each other that we have to be together." he said stepping closer.

"That were mates." I whispered as he draw closer his lips kissing mine once again.


	3. Chapter 3

We pulled away for air no longer. "I'm not good at relationships." He said sighing. "How do we even know this will work. i'm like the most selfish guy in the-

"You grandfather told me about you already." i said to him looking up at his big green eyes. "Either way it doesn't matter no matter what we do we have to end up together. It's fate. We can't end up with anyone, but each other." I said daring to push the hair out of his face. He closed his eyes as my hand touched his forehead. "See," I whispered. "We affect each other in more ways than one." I said and rested my hand on the side of his face. "We have to have this work." I said truthfully. He sighed and nod.

"Ya we do." He said looking at finally again. "We are mated and dragons mate for life so I guess you can say we're stuck for life with one another." I nod and he looked down at my waist. "Oh ya your burn. I... we... we were going to go back to my place so i could fix your wound." I nod and took his hand as he lead the way.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXxxx some time laterXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

I was laying on his bed with my shirt off as I waited for him to come back with the med kit. His room wasn't special, but it fit him. The walls were black as was the bed frame, the bedside tables beside his bed, his dresser that is next to the door in the right hand corner as you walk out, his doors to his walk in closet that is in front of his bed, his desk that is in front of the window that is across from his bed and door. His windows had lightning yellow curtains, as was the color of his bed sheets with a black quilt over that with lightning yellow diamonds on it, his lamps (Located on each of his bed side table, on his desk, on his dresser, and on the two tables by his closets doors that had two pairs of his shoes under on a shelf like thing. They were black sneakers and black dress shoes), then his rug was also that color. It sounded odd and gross, but was actually very nice and classy looking.

I was laying on his bed my back to his headboard and my shirt beside me. I wanted him to be able to get to the wound proppertly. "Okay so i got most of what I think I will need and some other things too and..." He said as he walked in trailing off when he saw me on his bed. My skirt had ridden up some so a lot more flesh was showing and he seems hipertized by it.

"Laxus." I called and snapped my fingers. He shook his head and looked me in the face.

"Why aren't you wearing your shirt?" He asked horny and confused. i sighed.

"So you can tend to my wounded better than trying to move around the fabric." He frowned, but understood.

"Uh... right... okay." He said and came over and sat down. "First off... I'll... um..."

"I didn't take you to be the nervous type." His eyes shot up to meet mine with a serious and deadly glare.

"And if you say that I got all nervous by you, you'll be in trouble. And just so you know I don't get nervous you just-

"Make you nervous because we're mated?" I asked as my hand drifted up his leg. He frozed and could only nod, but I could tell he was uncomfortably enjoying my traveling hand. "How about we skip the medic treatment and go straight to getting to know each other." I said as my hand rubbed it's final destination. He hissed out and his eyes rolled back in his head. I rubbed more with a smile because no way in hell did I want to have any more pain come to my wound.

"No." He said pushing my hand away. I pouted and he hesitated. I could tell this pout was melting him.

"But sparky." I whined as I moved towards him using a new nickname on him. He looked at me and started to bite his lip. "This is so much more fun. Please don't make me stop." I said in my whiny voice again and soon I was kneeling in front of his kneeling form. I moved my hands and started unzipping his pants. He groan as my hands finally touched his hard dick.

"No Jade. I have to check your wound if you like it or not." He said pushing me back so that I fell on my ass. I frown and he zipped his pants back up. "Stop detracting me. It won't go away." He said and I gulped.

"Laxus it hurts and- ahhh." I moaned as he knelt down and started kissing my wound.

"I'll make sure I go easy on it. Then when I'm done I'll kiss it better." I closed my eyes at his words and hummed softly. "Good snowflake." He said into my ear before kissing the shell of my ear.

With that he got out some burn cream and put it on my wound making me wince. He automatically looked up. "Hey relax okay. It'll only hurt for a bit." I nod tears staining my vision. He finished up and then he wrapped it up. "Now I put cream on it to bring down the burning, but in two hours you are to take a shower and I'll redo the cream after putting aloe on it an hour before." He commanded and I nod. "Good now you'll need to take a pain reliever so i got some ibreprofin." He said and took two of the red pills and handed it to me with a glass of water. I nod and was about to take the pill when I paused with a great idea.

"I don't wanna take them." He looked up with an annoyed look.

"You will take them. it'll help with the pain." I shook my head.

"Nope not going to take them." I said throwing them. "You. Can't. Make. Me." I said slowly knowing he would hate it. He growled and pushed me down on the bed careful of the wound. I looked up at his wild green eyes and he looked down at me.

"Oh I'll make you and your not going to like it." He said and grabbed two more pills putting it in his own mouth before bending down and kiss me. I refused to open my mouth until his hand moved up my body. I moaned and he slipped his tongue and pills into my mouth. I sucked on his tongue earning a groan and growl. He pulled back and grabbed the water. "Drink." He commanded and I shook my head about to spit the pills in before he whispered in my ear. "Drink the water and slow the pills and you can do whatever you want to me." My eyes went huge and I grabbed the water from him and took a big sip. He chuckled watching me. "Hmmm interested then."

I swallowed the pills and water and opened my mouth showing him that they were indeed gone. He smiled. "So... do I get my prize." I asked and he smiled.

"Ya you do." He simply said and kissed me. I climbed onto his lap and started kissing him deeply.

"Good." I got off his lap pulling him up. He looked at me and frowned. "Cause just to torcher you for making me take those stupid pills you have to have every single Nicholas Sparks movies with me and don't go saying you can't. I have every single one." He looked at me wide eyes.

"Oh no fucken way. I will not-mmmmph." I crushed my lips to his and he moaned kissing me back.

"We made a deal Sparky so let's go." I said leading him out.


	4. Chapter 4

Author Note: So I had another guild's story on my page, but it was frustrating me so I deleted it, but I liked the names of some of the characters... so I changed the story's summary a bit and I am adding some new Fairy Tail members who had the names of some of the people ion my old story, but these people only have the name. They are very much different. Just thought I should tell you. :) Oh and ps some of the members have different names there is only 3 of the names of the members in my previous story... if you didn't read the other it doesn't matter kk. :)

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXStoryXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

(Gray's pov)

It was a bit lonely at the guild. Lucy and Natsu were... shaking it up... I'm not good with terms. Mystogan, aka Jellar, and Erza seemed to disappear too. Even Happy wasn't here. i was so bored. of course Juvia was watching me. She creep the hell out of me. I had no one, but her to hang out with and I was not swooping that low. I sighed and looked towards the door wishing that someone, even Natsu, to come by and make me less bored. Or even to go on a job.

"Seriously if you keep sighing I'll bite you." I frown and turned to see a girl sitting at the bar drinking ginger ale. She had short hair that went half way down her neck. She had deep brown eyes and tan skin. She was quiet cute. She was in a blue tank top and light jean short shorts with blue flip flop.

"Sorry." I muttered glancing once more at the door. "Just board."

"Well then why didn't you just say so." With that she took a stack of cards and started to shuffle them.

"This is my cousin Kami. She is a card wizard like me, but her cards are less terro cards and more fire cards. They look like just queens and jacks and you everyday card, but they have a magic symbol on the back that only she can read. Thy're harmless unless she activates them." Cana said and I nod.

"Cool. I'm Gray. I'm an ice maker wizard." She smiled.

"Cool." She said and slid some cards over to me. "Now blackjack. 10 bucks to begin with." She said placing her money on the bar.

(Loke's pov)

Lucy let me out for me to go for a walk and I was doing just that when I walked straight into nothing. I frown and looked forward and found I literally fell and walked into nothing. "Sorry." Said a voice.

"What the- You have invisible magic?" I said shocked when I saw her. She had strawberry red hair and cloudy white eyes and pale skin. She was in a white cloak and a white flowly dress with white leather boots.

"Ya." Invisible magic is when you can turn yourself invisible. It was quiet cool. "Also a shadow wizard." Same thing, but instead it makes it easy for you to hide in the shadows. Shadow wizards can also use the shadows around them as a weapon.

"Pretty cool." I said helping her up. "I'm Leo the Lion. The Celestial spirit. You can just call me Leo or Loke though." She nod and smiled.

"Ivory." She said nicely. i smiled and nod.

"Yes to meet you."

(Mirajane's pov)

Cleaning the counter tops and giving drinks is what i do best nowadays. I was cleaning now that gray left and so did the new girl. A guy walked in with another guy and the girl from earlier with another girl. The first guy was tall with long dark red hair and deep gray eyes. his hair had spiked ends and he was tan. He was in black baggy pants and a white button down shirt with a gray cape over him. The cape was a dark misty gray. The other guy had light blonde hair and deep orange eyes and dark skin. He was in dark almost black gray sweat like pants and a long sleeved black shirt with the same dark gray cape as the other guy.

The first guy walked towards the bar while the others sat. i wasn't here when Master introduced the four new members, but I believe these are them. "Oi can I have three beers please." the red head said in a thick Irish accent. I nod.

"Of course hold on." I said and turned and grabbed some cups.

"I'm Naruaki by the way... I'm new here. I just joined yesterday. I didn't see you this morning when the master introduced us." I blushed before turning around.

"I'm Mirajane. I wasn't here this morning so that's why you didn't see me." i replied back as I filled the cups.

"Right. Well it's a pleasure to meet you." He said softly and I smiled.

"You too." I said and he smiled back. "Right here ago." I said handing him the beers wishing he didn't have to leave so soon. Our hands touched softly as he grabbed the glasses.

"Ya... right... um... so I would love to get to know you more so how about I just these down for my friends and I'll come back and learn everything can about you." He said winking at me after picking up three cups and walked off to his friends.

I kept myself busy and when he got back this time he sat down. "So Mirajane right?" I nod and he smiled. "It's a beautiful name." I smiled and blushed slightly. "But not as cute as that blush." He said suddenly serious and sat up straighter actually looking at my blush as if it was diamonds. "You are incredibly beautiful and you don't even realize it."

"Um.. well everyone's beautiful whether it's from the inside, outside, or both." He smiled.

"I'd say both. You are so... beautiful." I giggled.

"You said that already." he smiled.

"Well you are." He looked at me almost in a dreamy state. "I have to say I really hope me talking to you isn't a dream." i smile.

"No it's not." He smiled.

"Good. Look I really want to get to know you so how about after your finish here we can hang out." I smiled.

"I work late." I said sadly.

"I stay up late." He said simply and I smiled.

"Well if you really want to..."

"Oi trust me I want to." He said and kissed my hand softly with his soft lips before standing and taking his beer and walking back to his friends. i spun and got back to work with the smile glued to my face. it's been a long time since someone looked at me in that way and not pure lust. Maybe... Maybe I can take an hour off early... maybe...


	5. Chapter 5

(Jade's pov)

I woke up to the smell of fresh ground coffee, bacon, eggs, sausage, and maple syrup. I was laying in Laxus's bed when the scent hit my noise. I pulled the covers back and padded my way in to see Laxus in just sweat pants, no shirt, and putting food onto two plates. I smiled. "Hey." He looked up hearing my voice and nod before placing the plates at the table.

"Hey. Eat up okay. You need something good to help you." He said and I nod and sat down.

"How long have you been up?" I asked looking at him.

"Not long." He said placing my coffee in front of me.

He seemed more quiet today. I was a bit worried to be honest. I started eating my food when i noticed him shifting in his seat too much. "So um... Fairy Tail always have a stupid dance thing for the members and..." He trailed looking down.

"And you were wondering if I would want to go with you?" I asked and he nod.

"Ya, but if you don't want-

"Come on." I said standing up. He frown, but took my hand. I lead him to his room and had him sit on the bed. I walked towards his closet and looked at his shoes. "Wear these for the dance." I said putting his dress shoes near him. I went into his closet and pulled out his cotton purple dress shirt and black dress pants. "These are nice." I simply said laying them down next to him. He watched me go back and froth grabbing a belt, a pair socks, a pair of boxers, ya he's a boxer guy. Finally when I finished with everything he looked up at me.

"So is that a yes?" He asked and I laughed.

"Ya." I simply said and started towards the door, but he wrapped his arms around my waist and pulled me onto his lap.

"Hmmm. Maybe... we should just skip the party and go strait to bed." He said and I rolled my eyes.

"Or I could go finish my food, you could fix my wound, and then I could head back to my place because I can't live in your over sized shirt anymore." I said and he moaned.

"But-

"Laxus." I said with a sigh. "I need clothes." He rolled his eyes and started kissing my neck.

"I could just buy you new-

"Laxus." I said with an irritated sigh. "Unless you want to get pads and tampons then I would shut up and let me go back to my place to get something." That stopped him dead in his tracks.

"You have an hour after you eat and get fixed up." I smiled.

"Good." I said and turned and kissed his lips softly. I got up and walked out leaving an annoyed Laxus.

I have been here for a week already. Laxus and I have grown closer and we have actually started doing couple things, but I still had my own place.

"You know. You could just move in. That way we didn't have to have you go back and froth." I turned around looking at him shocked.

"Do you want me to move in with you?" I asked unsure if he truly wants me to.

"Well..." He said walking up to me with that weird look in his eyes. "I wouldn't mind it." He said once he got me cornered in the kitchen.

"Hmm... I'll think about it." I said trying not to smile and ruin my teasing. He smiled instead though.

"Hmm... I'm sure you will." He said and moved his lips over mine. I closed my eyes and kissed him back. I felt him put his hands on my legs and lift me up onto the counter. He started to kiss my neck and I sighed content. I ran my fingers through his spiky hair while he kissed, nipped, and scrapped my neck with his teeth and lips. He moved his up and under his long shirt that I was wearing. "How about now?" He asked once his hands found where they wanted to go. I moaned and I felt total sparks and not because he was using his magic on me.

"If you keep doing that then ya." I said moaning at the end once his hand got past my thin underwear. I heard him chuckle.

"Your too easy to please." He said and pulled away.

"Jackass." I said to him jumping off the counter. He grabbed my wrist before I could walk away and I turned looking at him.

"And what made you think that I was done with you?" He asked as he scooped me up.

"Laxus!" I yelped as he threw me onto his bed.

"I'm far from done." He said as he closed the door.

(Gray's pov)

I was once again playing cards with her. She was so.. different from everyone else in here. "Okay Gray what you got?" She asked and I rolled my eyes.

"See for yourself." I said as the cards fell on to the table. She rolled her eyes.

"Too cocky. Never going to get far." She said as she put down three kings. I sighed.

"Jerk." She giggled and ruffled my hair.

"No just a good winner. You are a sour loser." She said and jumped from her bar stool. "I'll buy you a beer to make you feel better. Although... it is your money." She said with a smirk as she kissed my cheek and headed for the bar to get two beers. I sighed.

"She is so evil at times." I thought as I shook my head.

"Hey Kami we should go on a mission soon." i looked up to see Ivory, Kami's team mate. Kami nod.

"Ya sure. Tomorrow." She said and sat down across from me and pushed the beer my way.

"Kami-

"Naruaki isn't even in town right now." Kami said as she started shuffling her cards. "When Naruaki and Tabito are on a job of their own. You'll have to wait until they get back."

"You could stay for the annual fairy tail ball thing." I said taking my cards.

"Wait what?" Ivory asked looking excited.

"Ya the guild has this ball thing for both the villagers and members. It's really actually- ow!" I said as Kami kicked me.

"Don't even think about it Ivory." Ivory turned to Kami.

"Please. Please. Pleaaaaaassssseeee. it sounds soooooo fun." She said happily.

"No Ivy. You know I hate things like that." She said shuffling her cards.

"Oh trust me you'll want to go with Juvia being back in town." Lucy and Natsu said as they walked over to me. I sighed.

"I was hoping she would be out of town for another week." I said shaking my head.

"Well she would of if Natsu didn't tell her about the ball. Apparently no one remembers it."

"Wonderful." I muttered as I looked at my cards.

"So is she your girlfriend or something?" Kami asked and I laughed.

"We wishes." i said shaking my head.

"I would speak too loudly Gray. After all she's practically stalking you." I sighed.

"Ya so fun." I groaned as my cards were once again taken and failed to help me with my money problems.


End file.
